A method involving using a noble metal catalyst such as platinum, a method involving using activated carbon with its specific surface area increased by an activating treatment, or a method involving using a photocatalyst has been conventionally available as a method of removing an aldehyde. Specifically, for example, Patent Document 1 describes a method of decomposing and removing aldehydes with activated carbon carrying platinum.